BCW Asylum 2012
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | Asylum by Disturbed |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | Karma is such a Bitch |- ! colspan="3" style=" text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |October 16 2012 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Arena |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston, Massachusetts |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |25,000 |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style=" text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor 2012 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asylum |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Last Man Standing 2012 |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style=" text-align: center;" | chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asylum 2011 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asylum |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asylum 2013 |} BCW Asylum (2012) was the 2 annual Asylum event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). It took place on October 16, 2012 at the BCW Arena in Boston, Massachusetts. The official theme song for the event was Asylum by Disturbed. There was 4 matches that were scheduled for the event. The main event for the event was BCW Champion Evan Bourne takes on Jason Storm in a Asylum Match. Background The main feud heading into Asylum is BCW Champion Evan Bourne defending his BCW Championship against "The Phenomenal One" Jason Storm. Evan Bourne won the Money in the Bank match at BCW Money in the Vault 2011. He held the right to challenge for the BCW Championship at anytime up till the next Money in the Vault event in 2012. At Night of Honor early in the year Evan Bourne interrupted the BCW Championship Match and made point that he his cashing in the contract turning the Main event between Goldberg vs Jericho into a triple threat match. Bourne winded up closing in on the win and becoming the new BCW Champion. After BCW took a 3 month hiatus which was suppose to be only for 2 weeks, BCW returned with a Super-Show format that would last till end of December. When BCW returned to Youtube TV, Jason Storm returned after being out of action with a leg injury that he received at Bound For Greatness I from The Miz. Storm was on the road to greatness and wanting his shot at the gold. Another feud heading into the event is the 6 man Asylum match for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the October 8 2012 edition of the Super Show, BCW President Craig Mack announced that at the event Big Show will know his opponents for his championship. Matches 1-Stephen Hart defeated Sin Cara-Single Match 2-Randy Orton defeated Big Show ©, Detox, Benjamin Lee, "The Cowboy" Tim Dakota & "The Franchise" J Money-6 Man Asylum Match for the BCW World Championship 3-D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) © defeated The Undead (PainDemic & The Executioner)-Tag Match for the BCW Tag Championship 4-Evan Bourne © defeated "The Phenomenal One" Jason Storm-Single Match Category:CAW Leagues Category:CAW CPV Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Shows Category:CPV's